


About three months of unspeakable love

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 直男后辈和没什么耐心的前辈因为共同拍摄一部同性爱情电影相遇，可他们在电影里要扮演的却是和自身截然相反的一对师生。





	About three months of unspeakable love

电视里传来娱乐新闻主持人的大呼小叫，语气夸张得像是世界要毁灭了一般，本来欧比旺一直对这些风传的“娱乐圈新闻”从不感兴趣，毕竟那些都只是八卦人士的臆测，大家都知道真相从不是他们说的那样。可是他却在这些大呼小叫中听到了一个熟悉的名字。

放下咖啡杯，欧比旺绕过吧台仔细看着电视机里的定格画面。

他盯着那张被节目放大再放大的偷拍照片看了5秒，最后终于确认照片里的人就是主持人嘴里正在说的安纳金·天行者。

欧比旺眨了眨眼因为盯得太久有些干涩的眼睛，最后决定回到吧台里，他抿了一口泡好的咖啡，尝到浓郁的苦味时才想起来刚刚自己忘了放奶和糖，他从来喝不惯醇味的咖啡，欧比旺把杯子放回一边，视线移到桌台上的一叠资料上。

电视里的主持人还在夸张的重复着那句话。

“娱乐圈天才金童安纳金·天行者恋情曝光，疑似与新戏合作女主因戏生情，两人当街亲密打闹。”

安纳金·天行者。三个月前和他在这里一起喝酒的人。三个月前和他上了床的人。

确切来说，他们六个月前就在这个吧台前接过吻。

安纳金·天行者，一个跟他接过吻上过床，却和他并没有什么实质关系的后辈，要说他们的关系，大约也之和桌台上放着的助理送来的宣传期行程表上写的东西有关。

 

 

**_**_《About Three Years of Unspeakable Love》_ ** _ **

**_**_主演：安纳金·天行者     欧比旺·肯诺比_ ** _ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

六个月前。

 

欧比旺坐在休息室的沙发上翘着腿，一双绿色的眼珠子随着面前踱来踱去的导演转溜着，这位导演脸上显然浮着一股怒气，可很显然他还在说服自己把这股怒气压下去。

欧比旺这下有点好奇了，歪向一旁的助理小声问道，“另一个主演究竟什么来头，能让大导演等到这个份上。”

科迪还生怕他们俩的声音太大，会不小心被怒气冲冲的导演听见，小心翼翼的瞥了眼其他人，压小了声音，“是圈里刚刚红起来的一个小子，戏没演多少，突然就红了的那种。”

欧比旺奇怪地挑了挑眉毛，科迪摸了摸自己的脸，“就是这个意思。”

欧比旺立刻意会，看来那小子应该长得很不错，现在好莱坞这类男演员也不再少数。他看了一圈休息室里的其他人，不论演员还是staff，大部分都没有表现出对另一个主演——安纳金·天行者——迟到的不耐烦，更多的是生怕导演太生气了到时候他们都得遭殃。

看来这位后辈路人缘确实不错，不过欧比旺也不会完全赞同科迪的话，毕竟他根本不了解天行者。

这不能怪他，欧比旺已经整整两年没有接过戏了。两年前他因为一部拍摄周期长达一年半的电影获得影帝奖杯后他就暂时息影了，两年来他找了个舒服的乡下待着，偶尔去哪里玩一玩，更多的时间是待着家里学习如何创作剧本，基本懒得去关注娱乐圈里出了什么新戏新人，要不是这次贝尔邀请他出演新电影，他都差点忘了自己是个演员。

只是他做错了一件事，也许是两年的悠闲生活让他有点迟钝，也许是他觉得多年好友贝尔·奥加纳选出的演员绝不会出错，欧比旺忘了一件很重要的事。

他忘记了要事先了解自己的搭档。

安纳金·天行者。

一个对于他来说非常陌生的名字，至少在两年前他并没有听说过这个人，可是当科迪一边哭诉着“老大你终于回来工作了”一边把剧本塞给他的时候，他只是看了眼这位搭档的名字，问了问这是谁，然后就直接回家读剧本去了，等他花费了半个通宵第一次读完剧本时，欧比旺已经完全忘记了自己还没有做的重要事。

对欧比旺而言，剧情里伊万和克里斯的爱情更加吸引他，他在电影中扮演的是一个冷淡到过了头的高中文学教师，却被自己16岁的学生克里斯爱上，他们的社会地位，年龄，关系都是阻挡克里斯爱慕伊万的原因，而克里斯最大的阻碍是伊万三年来自始至终的冷漠和拒绝。

伊万对克里斯明明也有深沉的爱，可是这样的爱并容易。欧比旺在看完剧本后倒在躺椅中深深吐出一口气，剧情很一般，题材还算可以，唯一让欧比旺比较感兴趣的是戏中的伊万和他自己简直就是两种人，他并不是伊万那样可以整整三年都对一个爱慕着自己的年轻人能置之不理的那种人，换做是他，要么找个地方揍醒那个臭小子让他不要耽误他的事业，要么干脆拍拍屁股走人，在爱上克里斯之前他就会先断了那小子的念想，让他知道知道什么才是真正的冷酷无情的成年人。

当然，这都只是想想而已，自己接的戏，一切都要按剧本来，他再不喜欢也要迅速适应他爱上小屁孩的角色设定。

谁会喜欢上比自己小那么多的臭小孩啊？

欧比旺嗤笑一声，翻开剧本再次看了起来。

 

当贝尔通知进组的时候，欧比旺差不多已经把伊万这个角色理解地透透的了，剩下就是克里斯的演绎是否如他所期望的那样，这时欧比旺才想起来自己似乎忘记了去了解下克里斯的演员。

不过反正都进组了，今天再见也不迟。

可是。

安纳金·天行者给欧比旺的第一印象。

糟透了。

进组第一天的开会就迟到。还只是让助理打了个电话说明情况。原因是昨晚和朋友玩太嗨喝多了。

欧比旺想不出比这更糟的年轻演员。

正在他犹豫这要不要让导演先开会的时候，走廊上传来了一阵急匆匆地脚步身，所有人转头看去，却看见一个满头是汗的助理刹不住脚撞在了会议室的门上。

“实在很抱歉我们迟到了，安纳金就在后面......”

助理话还没说完，就被一只手拎着衣领拽到了门外，随即转进来的是一个带着墨镜半长卷发的年轻人，稍稍喘着些气，不过总比他身后的助理那上气不接下气的样子好多了。

“抱歉。”年轻人摘下墨镜向导演贝尔稍稍点头以示歉意，贝尔被他那轻飘飘的道歉气得不轻，站在原地盯了年轻人足足3秒钟后，屋子里的其他人气都不敢出，而年轻人似乎在一句“抱歉”后就没有在做解释的打算了。就在欧比旺以为一场暴风雨即将来临之时，导演还是叹了口气放年轻人进了屋。

看来贝尔相当钟意这个天行者。欧比旺探究的眼神从导演身上转到这位迟到的新人身上来。

安纳金把墨镜随意地插在T恤的胸口，迈着一双长腿就往欧比旺那边走，装上了欧比旺打量的眼神，他索性摆出一副无所谓让你看个够的姿态大喇喇地迎上了欧比旺的目光，坐在了他旁边。

不得不承认这小子皮相确实好，把这样的人扔进娱乐圈想不红都难。欧比旺完全没有因为安纳金发现他而退缩，既然当事人都大大方方地让他看那他有什么不好意思的。

等安纳金坐下后，欧比旺才发现他的眼睛颜色很不一般，那是一种近乎灰色的蓝，很透亮，却也很阴郁，安纳金的眼角有些稍稍向下，每当他垂眸时那长长的睫毛总会遮住眼瞳的颜色，让欧比旺无法细致的观察那特殊的颜色。

“咳!”

贝尔·奥加纳重重地咳了一声，欧比旺这才发现自己的注意力全被那小子吸引过去了，导演讲话的时候只有他一个还在好好地盯着天行者看。

“下来我会给你们熟悉彼此的时间，但是现在先听我说。”

贝尔指向性地给了欧比旺一个眼神，而其他同事都在导演看不见的地方努力憋着笑。欧比旺只能歉意地朝贝尔打了个手势示意他继续。把杵在靠近天行者那边的胳膊放下来，端正坐好。

进组后的第一次开会无非是说一些工作安排了布置，基本没有什么太紧俏的拍摄安排，散会后贝尔就让欧比旺和安纳金单独留了下来。

“客套话我就不用多说了，你们懂得，这是部爱情片，作为主演你们必须对彼此很熟悉，那么跟我讲讲你们目前熟到那个地步了。”

“第一次见。”

“第一次。”

奥加纳导演点了点头，“私下第一次？有没有看过对方的作品？”

“没有，一部都没有。”欧比旺耸了耸肩，这确实是实话，可是安纳金却皱起了眉毛。

“肯诺比先生，我知道你是影帝，可是这样侮辱新人你觉得很有意思？”

“我有吗？你演过什么说来听听。”

面对欧比旺的反问安纳金显得有些生气，这两年来他从娱乐圈新人一路走到现在，凭得并不完全是自己的脸，该演的戏该学的新东西该拿的奖他一样都没少过，质疑他只有外貌的声音他没有少听，他从来没有在乎过，但是为什么来问他“演过什么的”偏偏是肯诺比。

安纳金忿忿地看了欧比旺一会儿，转过头去，决定不再理会欧比旺。

欧比旺有些茫然，安纳金演过什么他真的不知道，也许这个新人确实有点东西但他这两年过得几乎是与世隔绝的日子，连看的电影也全是自己一起带去的老电影，他愣了一下意识到自己刚刚说的话有些冒犯人，但这个天行者反应了未免太大了，就直接和他这么呛了起来。欧比旺越想越来气。

“况且一个新人还完全不懂得尊重其他同事，进组第一天就让所有人等你一个，你觉得很骄傲吗？”

“总比你才见面就一直盯着一个陌生人看来得好，变态？”

“你——”

“够了！”

贝尔一把按住欧比旺和安纳金的肩把两人强制分开，站到了两个气鼓鼓的人中间左右看看。这边一个是自己卖人情喊过来的多年好友；那边另一个是炽手可热正在事业上升期的当红新人，说实话，也是自己选的，并且他还觉得自己眼光很好绝不会挑错人。所以现在要让贝尔换人他是不想的，可是看欧比旺和安纳金第一天相处就产生这样的矛盾，这片子该怎么拍。

贝尔愁得叹了口气，无视站在两人中间挡住两边的灼热目光，无奈地自说自话，“既然你们都是第一次见那就相互了解下。”

“安纳金，这是欧比旺·肯诺比，演了很多年的演员了，优秀作品很多，抽空你去看看。”

“哼。”安纳金把头扭朝一边。

“欧比旺，这是安纳金·天行者，你息影这两年迅速崛起的新人，才华和潜力无穷，我也建议你找他过去的片子看下。”

“嗯。”欧比旺把头扭朝另一边。

贝尔抬头望天。他感觉自己一点都不像个导演，哪有导演像他一样惨。

“上午就先这样吧，你们准备下，下午拍第一次吻戏。”

“什么？！”

听到贝尔散会指令刚转身要走的两人瞬间愣在了原地，不可思议地叫了起来。

“贝尔，听我说，这可不是个能先拍吻戏的普通情况，我觉得先拍其他的内容比较符合现在的境况。”欧比旺试图让导演赶紧清醒过来，他还没有消气，今天完全不想亲这个新人的嘴。

“我知道，但是我就是要今天下午拍。不要再议论了，就这么决定了，就拍......”贝尔接过助导递过来的剧本翻了翻，“就拍这段好了，克里斯在下课后堵住伊万，打算找个小借口强吻伊万，这一段，现在拍刚刚好，都是‘第一次’嘛。”说完贝尔还露出一个揶揄的笑，被欧比旺瞪了回去。

“......好吧，你说了算，boss。”安纳金仿佛一秒都无法忍受再待在这里，一口答应了导演的要求后转身走了。在看到安纳金走后，欧比旺对贝尔的瞪视也变成了哀怨的请求，导演用微笑回绝了他，欧比旺只能也转身走人。

看着两个无精打采分道扬镳的背影，不得不说，看这两个人吃瘪的样子，奥加纳导演的心情终于好起来了一些。按照常理来说，一部片子总是先拍吻戏或者亲密戏，是因为为了使主角之间迅速进入状态，拉近他们的关系，可现在这样的情形下明显是不适合的，欧比旺和安纳金在进组第一天就打了个火热，而这并不是他想要的那种火热。贝尔提出今天下午就拍吻戏只是因为想看看自己挑选的演员是否能在这样的情形下拍一个完美的吻戏，要是可以，那么自己的眼光真是赞爆了。

 

 

但是。

事与愿违。

事实证明，欧比旺和安纳金做不到。

不是说他们不是好演员，只是上午你还在和一个人仇人相见分外眼红，下午你就要和这个人神情投入地打个啵，这一点着实让人很难做到。

而且片场还出现了另一个让人意想不到的“小状况”。

 

“天行者，你的表情还是太僵硬了，我需要的是紧张又忐忑还有点期待的神情，不是一个被强迫的冷脸！”

被当场指正的人的脸听到“强迫”两个字似乎更臭了。而被他撑着双臂困在身下的欧比旺干脆抱起手懒洋洋地靠在墙壁上，一脸似笑非笑的样子。

“说你呢天才，咔了好多遍了，还没有找到感觉吗？”

安纳金并不理会欧比旺的调侃，垂下扶着墙壁的手，迎接冲过来的导演。

“安纳金你是怎么回事，明明前面的铺垫都演得很好，为什么一到吻戏又不行了？”

安纳金看了看贝尔又看了看欧比旺，脸上突然浮现出一种有些难以启齿的神情，看得其他两个人莫名其妙。

贝尔让他们试的这段戏讲的是克里斯终于鼓起勇气在一系列示好行为过后发现伊万既没有拒绝他也没有同意他，即将毕业的少年打算铤而走险，借口被同学整蛊的理由在下课时堵住伊万，第一次吻了自己暗恋了三年的人。

贝尔让欧比旺和安纳金试拍的只有克里斯叫住下课正要走的伊万，然后忐忑地从走到伊万面前，假装镇定地解释他被同学整蛊的事，然后在伊万不说话也不拒绝的情况下去吻他。

这段戏其实很考验安纳金的演技，他要演出克里斯刻意掩盖的紧张，要演出克里斯在紧张之上的假装镇定，还有18岁男孩子的青涩和压制的冲动。而在直到要吻欧比旺前安纳金的表现都非常好，好到欧比旺都有些不得不承认这孩子的天分，拍摄期间他还故意加了几句剧本之外的台词打算为难下安纳金，但安纳金比他想象中的好太多，反应迅速，并把这些反应该有的表情和动作自然地穿插在了演绎之中，这样配合下来欧比旺觉得演得非常轻松，他盘算着也许下来应该和这孩子道个歉并重新认识一下。

可是当他按着剧本故作镇定被克里斯逼退到墙边时，他才发现了不对劲的地方，如果刚刚眼前的这人还是克里斯，那么在弯腰靠近他的这一秒克里斯就变回了安纳金·天行者。

欧比旺冷这张脸撇开头不看安纳金，他在等安纳金吻下来，可直到脖颈扭得都有些酸了的时候还是迟迟等不到，直到导演喊了咔他才诧异地回过头去，然后就看到了一张憋得涨红的脸。

“......怎么了吗?”可能是刚刚安纳金表现得太好，欧比旺对他没有了那么严厉，甚至还想着是不是安纳金哪里不舒服。

对方没有多做解释，只是摆摆手示意再来一遍。

结果就是一遍接一遍，到最后欧比旺都懒得数到底咔了多少次，安纳金每次都是在那个点上演技突然就崩了，直到最后一次贝尔忍不住冲了过来，安纳金才有些不甘心地说出自己的“小状况。”

“我对.....和同性接吻还，”安纳金想了一个委婉的词，“还不太熟练。”

“......你恐同？”

“不，当然不！”安纳金飞快摇头否认，“只是......”

欧比旺和贝尔面面相觑，这个意思是说......

安纳金有些“直”过头了。

欧比旺觉得有些好笑，抱着手在一边看着窘迫的安纳金，“你既然还“不能熟练地”和同性接吻，为什么还要答应接这部电影？”

安纳金翻了个白眼，“......这里面当然有一些原因，而且我也我觉我可能挑战下自己。”

贝尔听到这儿没有明显要责怪安纳金的意思，“好吧，这也有我的一部分过失，我在邀请安纳金的时候他确实跟我提到过他需要一段时间适应，我当时急于想让他参与到这部电影里来也就没有太深究他说的适应是要适应什么，我想着无非是剧组内部关系或者拍摄环境之类的小事，实在没有往这方面想。”

欧比旺还想说点什么，可是却被突然跑过来的工作人员打断了，那个工作人员显得非常焦急，直接跑进了拍摄现场跑到了贝尔旁边低声说了起来。

听不见他们说的什么，欧比旺只好回过头来打量起眼前的超级“直”男。说实话，想不论性格，他觉得以安纳金的外形应该会是男女通吃的那种类型，却没有想到纯情成这样，他又忍不住想调侃调侃他，他抱着胳膊走到安纳金面前。

“所以，你以前从来没有和男人接过吻？”

安纳金看了他一眼，实话否认道，“没有。”

“那如果刚刚你亲下来了，我是不是就是你的‘第一次’？”

欧比旺嘴角的笑意实在太明显，安纳金被他气得不想说话，欧比旺像是打定主意要让安纳金补偿他刚刚被浪费的时间一样。

“那贝尔这次的选角还挺好的，简直和克里斯一模一样，除了克里斯才只有18岁之外。”

安纳金面无表情地站在他面前，他比欧比旺高半个头，此时正俯视着眼前还在等他回话的人，“你平时嘴也这么毒吗？”

“不，只有在我心情不好或者想训人的时候。”

“那还真有够啰嗦的。”

没等欧比旺说什么，贝尔那里就传来了一个坏消息。

本来租好用于拍摄的那些教室暂时用不了了。他们租借的教室在一个地处郊区的大学，那里安静人少，来围观拍摄的人也就会少很多，而且学校占地面积很大，几乎所有场景都可以在那里拍摄完成。可校方刚刚却发来通知说租给他们使用的那几间教室暂时用不了了，有一个临时决定的科研项目讨论会要举行，为期5天时间，也就是说他们有5天不能拍室内戏份。

贝尔显得很生气，跟几个负责人在一边痛骂了一顿校方不守约把场地租给了别人使用。可是现在再找地方也来不及了，等找到合适的新学校5天时间也差不多该到了，到时候他们还要回来适应新环境，这就很麻烦。

“那可以先拍室外戏份？”欧比旺听了缘由后出了个主意。

这算是最佳方案了，可看上去贝尔并不着急采用欧比旺的提议，他思索了一阵，去跟负责人们围坐一团商量了一会儿又走了过来。

“我们现在还有些余裕时间，校方违约耽误几天也不算碍事，但是，”他看看欧比旺，又看看安纳金，“但是现在拍摄的最大障碍是你的‘小状况’，安纳金。”

听到这话，刚刚还在和欧比旺活灵活现斗嘴的人瞬间没了声气，蔫了吧唧地听着导演训话。

“所以我们一致决定，放你们两个7天的假，学校5天后把场地换给我们，这边工作人员还需要2天时间来布置，所以你们有7天的时间。”

“为什么……”进组后却突然迎来假期的两人显得很诧异。

贝尔让他们稍安勿躁，“不是无理由放假，这7天我要求你们两个住在一起，一同吃饭一同休息，一同外出一同回家，直到培养出让我满意的搭档状态为止。”

说完贝尔看向欧比旺，欧比旺看懂了好友眼里的潜台词。还要让这小子不要再“直”得这么厉害。

欧比旺和安纳金已经彻底说不出反驳的话，安纳金的表现证明了多次尝试和努力是没有用得，而他们之间的矛盾也是完全没有什么改善的趋势，他们只能承认也许确实得试试导演说的方法。

可是......

欧比旺和安纳金同时神色复杂地看向对方。

可是居然要跟这个人同居？！

 

 

 

 

 

——————TBC————————

 

 

 


End file.
